The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pethorove’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Cambridge, United Kingdom. The new Petunia cultivar has a trailing and spreading plant habit, and big flowers with strong colored veins.
The new Petunia originated from a cross between a Petunia hybrida seedling selection as the female, or seed, parent identified as ‘C4431-1’, and a Petunia hybrida seedling selection as the male, or pollen, parent identified as ‘A0971-1’. This cross was made in August 2003. The new Petunia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since August 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.